


#32

by caffeineAndroid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineAndroid/pseuds/caffeineAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in a year, same as nothing can happen in a year. What does happen, though, is that Nico finally gets the chance of getting revenge on Maki for calling her a crybaby over her wisdom teeth extraction. Well, sort of. In which Nico turns out to not be such a useless girlfriend by the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#32

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really planning on writing Maki's experience when I wrote the first one but someone came into my inbox asking if I was gonna write it so here you go, thanks for the support people it really means a lot ♥ 
> 
> (Also the title comes from the numbers used to designate teeth. Number 32 is the wisdom tooth from the bottom right)

“Maki-chan, I love you and all but can you _ please _ let go of my hand? I can't feel it anymore.”

 

“Deal with it.” Was the quick response she got from the nervous redhead, said girl insisting on keeping a death grip on her hand.

 

Nico sighed. “Who’s the crybaby now, huh?”

 

The redhead gave her a death glare. “Well maybe if you hadn't been such a drama queen last year I wouldn't be so nervous now!”

 

The older of the two let out another sigh. Ok, so maybe she had a point there but there was no way the ruby eyed girl would ever admit it so she preferred to keep her mouth shut for the moment.

 

She instinctively moved her tongue inside her mouth to feel the empty space where her own wisdom teeth had been a year ago. Wow, to think it had been a year since that already.

 

It’s not like much had happened besides Nico moving out of the flat she shared with Nozomi to give way to their quarter Russian friend. She had been third-wheeling them for far too long now and she wasn't about to live under the same roof as those two.

 

So the obvious course of action was to move to Maki’s way-too-big-for-one-person apartment that her parents had gotten for her just a few months prior, when they trusted her enough to be able to live by herself. The first few months had been kind of a mess —dating someone and living with someone were two very different things after all— but they were way past their high school days, back when they couldn't be honest with each other, and things had turned out just fine in the end.

 

Oh, Nico had gotten her driver's license too. She didn't have enough money for a car before so she saw no use in getting a license, but now they shared Maki’s car. In fact, she was the one to drive the redhead this time around, since the younger girl had been trembling like a leaf when she got into the car.

 

Thinking back, it has been an eventful year. The now 25-year old smiled to herself, sparing a glance to the nervous girl beside her who still seemed intent on stopping the blood circulation that her hand so badly needed. She let her head rest on the other's shoulder —yes, Nico was still the shorter one— and Maki jumped a bit in surprise before relaxing just the tiniest bit, resting her head against Nico's.

 

“It’ll be fine, Maki-chan. Don't worry so much.”

 

* * *

 

It was not fine.

 

Apparently and unexpectedly, the root of her tooth had been weirdly shaped so the process to extract it wasn’t exactly easy. Sure, the redhead didn’t feel much besides the discomfort of feeling something turning and pushing inside her jawbone, but that was still a little too much. Specially when it went on for around 45 minutes, not to mention the root broke so the dentist had to look for the missing piece and honestly the last thing Maki wanted at the moment was to even think about how that worked.

 

Not like she wanted to think about it when she came out, teary eyed but still managing a glare towards the petite girl like all her pain had been her fault and solely hers.

 

Nico gave her an awkward smile before both of them got out of the clinic, Maki rushing to their car as if it would lead them to safety. In her head, it was, since it was her only method of getting far, far away from the damned place.

 

* * *

 

The ride home had been silent. Awfully silent considering the brooding redhead in the passenger’s seat who refused to speak a single word to the ruby-eyed driver. Nico had no idea if it was due to still having half of her mouth under the effects of anesthesia or if Maki was honestly mad with her for the whole incident.

 

_ Not my fault her tooth was shaped like a damned hook.  _

 

Nico stayed silent until they got home, despite her inner thoughts.

 

She pursed her lips as they got into the apartment and watched as her companion rushed to the bathroom, probably to change the bloody gauze inside her mouth.

 

Nico ran a hand through her hair and went to sit on the couch, turning on the TV and zapping through all the channels, looking for something interesting to watch as apparently her girlfriend was in no-talking mode.

 

Colour her surprised when the redhead came back and, still without a single word, rested her whole body on the couch and snuggled against her. 

 

Nico blinked twice before opening her mouth to speak. “Maki-chan?”

 

A groan, and a head of red hair hiding further into her barely existent chest.

 

Weird.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

A mumble.

 

“Huh? I’m not quite sure I caught that. Care to speak a little louder?”

 

At this, the girl looked up, eyes watery once again. “It hurts!” She exclaimed through slightly clenched teeth to keep the gauze in place.

 

The older girl stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Clearly this reaction only served to offend the redhead even more, and the younger girl took no time in taking one of the couch pillows and attacking the other.

 

“Nico-chan, you idiot! You’re the worst!! I hat-- _ oow! _ ” Maki let go of the pillow and put a hand to her aching jaw, sulking more at the fact Nico kept laughing at her.

 

The petite girl made her a sign to wait as she stood up, still trying to calm her laughter, and disappeared into the kitchen. The hurting redhead hugged the pillow and put her knees to her chest, making herself as small as possible as she hid her reddening face against the pillow in her arms.

 

“Here.” She heard after a minute, feeling something cold against her cheek as soon as she looked up. She winced a little before recognizing the cold object as an ice bag. “It’ll swell if you leave it unattended like that, remember?”

 

The younger girl blushed to her ears after noticing that not only had Nico brought an ice bag, but also a glass of water and some painkillers that now lay on the coffee table in front of them. Proud as she still was, Maki never once admitted how much she liked when the older girl fussed over her like this, but the little smile forming in her lips was enough to let Nico know anyway.

 

“Now come here, you big tomato baby.” She said as she sat down again, patting the spot directly next to her on the sofa. Maki pouted at the name, but scooted over anyway, arms circling around the smaller girl’s waist as she rested her head on Nico’s shoulder.

 

“It hurts…” She repeated after a while, in a small voice that she rarely let others hear.

 

“I know, I know.” Answered the older girl, gently running her fingers through red hair. “But it'll be over soon, you'll see. Besides, you have the great Nico Nii to take care of you!”

 

“Please don't ruin it.”

 

“Hey!!” She pouted in annoyance despite the fact the younger girl was too busy getting comfortable over her to actually look at her. “Geez, you’re so ungrateful, Maki-chan.”

 

“... Thanks.” 

 

It was only a mumble, but loud enough for Nico to hear. The older girl smiled and proceeded to get comfortable too, finding some random movie to watch on TV so she could wrap both her arms around the other girl.

 

A comfortable silence settled between them after that, only interrupted when the younger one stood up to go change the gauze she held inside her mouth, though she quickly came back to regain her position against her girlfriend.

 

Maki wasn't always one for cuddles, so Nico liked to make the most of every little moment the redhead was in the mood for some fluff and this wasn't the exception.

 

Still, to think the usually cool and collected Nishikino Maki would make such a fuss over a tooth. This was definitely something she wasn't about to forget, it was prime material for the next time the ex-idols got together after all. She was 100% sure Rin would love to hear about crybaby Maki.

 

Oh, that reminded her. She couldn't wait until they needed to return for Maki to have her sutures removed. Sure, Nico was aware that was quick and it didn't hurt at all.

 

But she was also aware of one other thing.

 

_ Maki didn't know that. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my wisdom tooth was actually shaped like a hook. But gladly I didn't have as much trouble as Maki did here.
> 
> Just in case there's somebody out there who hadn't had their wisdom teeth removed yet, please don't be scared it's not as bad as I wrote it out to be. It isn't super nice either but just be brave and be glad whenever it is over :')


End file.
